Lo que esconde la noche
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Una persecucion nocturna desemboca en un misterioso cuarto... ¿Quien es la figura que se oculta en la oscuridad?... para el reto Reivindicando a los Sly del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis...


Hola niñas! bienvenidas a este pequeño intento por participar en el nuevo reto del club **_Slytherin Semper Perversis_**... según nuestra pequeña rosie, el reto es asi:

**_El reto es simple: Reivindiquen a Slytherin. Se trara de hacer un one-shot, o mini fic, donde se hable pura y exclusivamente de la casa de Salazar, por lo menos para darle el lugar que en los libros de HP no se le dió._**

**_Puede ser de humor, drama, romance, misterio, acción, etc. La única condición es que los personajes principales deben ser de esa casa._**

Yo haré mi pequeña contribución con este one shot... del cual debo decir que solamente me siento orgullosa porque es mi primer intento de Femslash... espero que no este tan horroroso! bueno, en verdad lo espero ...

Mando saludos a todas mis hermanas... que las amo con toda mi alma... Besitos!

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nadita de nada me pertenece, todo es de la rubia... una verdadera lástima para mi...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy!_

Una silueta misteriosa se deslizaba aquella noche hacia la puerta de la sala común de las serpientes, mientras que de tanto en tanto se detenía a espiar por si a alguien se le ocurría aun permanecer despierto en aquella noche en que ni la luna se había atrevido a salir, tal vez temerosa de lo que pasaría si lo hiciera.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que nadie podía verla ni seguirla, atravesó la puerta de la entrada a las mazmorras, con una calma y seguridad fingida, pues las piernas le temblaban y sentía el corazón querer salírsele del pecho, pero como toda buena Slytherin que era, sabía guardar las apariencias, quien la hubiera visto en esos momentos, hubiera jurado que se disponía a dar un simple paseo por los pasillos, a esas horas ya desiertos, pues pasaba ya de la media noche.

La extraña figura, que a simple vista no se distinguía por culpa de la oscuridad reinante, pero que ya enfocada tenia el aspecto de una mujer, menuda y delgada, no se percató que su andar furtivo era seguido por dos pares de ojos quienes la observaban con detenimiento, intrigados por el hecho de que al ser ya tan tarde, anduviera aún alguien vagando por los pasillos, y mejor dicho, alguien de su misma casa se atreviera a salir a esas horas, debía ser para un asunto muy importante para tentar a la suerte de esa manera.

Los dueños de esos dos pares de ojos, un rubio y un moreno, intrigadísimos como estaban, decidieron seguir a dicha silueta, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para alertar de su presencia, mientras que con señas trataban de comunicarse, fueron siguiéndola por intrincados y húmedos pasillos, y a medida que avanzaban, con sorpresa iban reconociendo al dueño de aquella misteriosa figura… o dueña.

-¿Quien demonios…? ¿Pansy?, ¡Draco es Pansy!- grito el moreno.

-¡Cállate imbécil!, se supone que no queremos que se dé cuenta que la estamos siguiendo-siseó el rubio, quien ya iba lo bastante cabreado con aquella que se escabullía a esas horas de la noche para hacer lo que fuera a hacer- trata de hacer el menor ruido posible, si se da cuenta… pues ya sabes como es-

Mientras tanto, Pansy, quien había llegado a un aula en desuso, sacaba su varita y pronunciaba un difícil encantamiento con el fin de abrir aquella puerta, que a simple vista parecía inofensiva, pero que guardaba un difícil castigo para quien se atreviera a abrirla sin su consentimiento. Con un ahogado "clic" se abrió, dejando pasar a la ansiosa chica, quien en esos momentos sentía ya las piernas de gelatina, era tanta la expectación y nerviosismo, que sus manos sudaban y temblaban copiosamente.

En cuanto dio un paso hacia adentro de la habitación, sintió como unas pequeñas y suaves manos la tomaban de la cintura y la arrinconaban contra la pared, mientras unos ansiosos labios lamían y mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo la fina línea de su mandíbula, arrancándole gemidos entrecortados, sus propias manos no podían estarse quietas, pues recorrían con insistencia y frenesí exagerado las curvas de la persona que la tenía prácticamente entre la espada y la pared, o entre su cuerpo y ésta seria mas propio decir.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió sus juveniles cuerpos, instándolas a retirarse la ropa que solamente les estorbaba, pues necesitaban dolorosamente frotar sus pieles para sentirse mutuamente.

La pelinegra fue quitando la túnica de la otra, mientras retiraba su cabello rubio y largo hacia un costado, dejando al descubierto su pálida y suave piel, la misma que la hacía estremecerse cuando la veía a lo lejos, cubierta por el tosco uniforme, mientras imaginaba como una a una las prendas caían y dejaban ver su silueta femenina, sus pechos pequeños, redondos y firmes, de pezones sonrosados, los cuales le encantaba lamer y mordisquear hasta que se endurecían como rocas, o como cuando la imaginaba asi, tumbada frente a ella con las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose para que la otra hurgara con su lengua su zona mas íntima.

En esos momentos, cuando podía escuchar la respiración agitada de la rubia, sentía que verdaderamente le pertenecía a alguien, y sonreía, mientras sentía las pálidas manos de su amante buscar desesperadamente los botones de su blusa, primero con una lentitud tal que parecía una tortura, después de un tiempo, siendo arrancados de ésta con ansia mientras caían en todas direcciones.

Le gustaba en demasía sentir esa desesperación en ella por tocarla, la misma premura que la invadía a ella misma por quitar su falda y poder besar cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Una a una, las prendas fueron cayendo, mientras que ellas, ahogadas en su propio deseo, no dejaban ni un pedazo de piel sin tocar, sin besar, sin amar.

Hicieron una cama improvisada con ambas túnicas, mientras la rubia tomaba su mano y la recostaba sobre la tela de sus vestimentas, ahogando un gemido de placer cuando la vio ahí, semidesnuda, únicamente cubierta por un conjunto de ropa interior color azul eléctrico, su cabello oscuro desparramado sobre la tela, los brazos a los costados, los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, incitándola a reducir el espacio que las separaba, a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

La rubia termino de desvestirse, quedando también solo con un conjunto color rosado, el cual contrastaba contra su pálida piel, mientras la morena, en un arranque de desesperación, jalaba su mano para posicionarla debajo de ella y con un rápido movimiento, digno de un experto amante, le sacaba el sostén por los delgados brazos.

Empezó a besarle los labios, mordiendo y succionando a su paso, bajando por su cuello delgado hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose para lamer el pecho izquierdo mientras con su mano masajeaba el derecho, arrancando jadeos entrecortados de su joven amante.

Siguió entonces el camino hasta su vientre plano, pasando por las estrechas caderas, hasta la orilla de sus bragas, enterrando su nariz en medio de sus piernas y aspirando el delicioso olor que despedía su sexo, observando como la tela se transparentaba por la humedad que la embargaba. Hizo a un lado las bragas con uno de sus dedos, mientras lo introducía en su sexo, la rubia gemía como loca, la morena no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra empezaba a mover su dedo en el interior.

Ninguna de las dos se percataron que eran fijamente observadas por un par de chicos que se encontraban petrificados ante la puerta entreabierta, mientras veían con asombro como Pansy, su pequeña Pansy, se desasía en gemidos y jadeos provocados por nadie mas y nadie menos que la Lunática Lovegood. Que de lunática no tenía nada, pues Pansy se encontraba prácticamente postrada a sus pies, con el rostro entre sus piernas.

Ambos chicos sintieron como sus respectivos miembros comenzaban a despertar dentro de sus pantalones, ante la sensual visión de su mejor amiga, siendo follada con tanto deleite por la que debía ser su peor enemiga.

Blaise observó a Draco, quien las miraba sin pestañear. De tan cerca que estaban podía ver con claridad cómo sus ojos grises se iban oscureciendo por el deseo que le producía ver a ambas mujeres enlazadas, gimiendo y jadeando dándose placer mutuamente. Una fina gota de sudor le corría por la sien, mientras su miembro, ya totalmente erecto, le clamaba a gritos que calmara las ansias que le habían despertado la escena frente a sus ojos.

Fue entonces que los ojos de ambos se conectaron, llegando a un mutuo entendimiento. Pero antes de que hicieran cualquier movimiento, el grito de Pansy los sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Luna!-

Pansy se dejó caer sobre Luna, mientras ésta la abrazaba, acariciando tiernamente su cabello, murmurando cosas a su oído. Draco maldijo por lo bajo, mientras observaba el lío de extremidades en los que se habían convertido ambos cuerpos femeninos, reconociendo para si y con pesar, que la Lunática estaba bastante bien.

Pansy, quien había escuchado la exclamación del chico, con un movimiento sutil, levantó la varita, mientras pronunciaba un _petrificus totalus_, donde el rayo que salió de su varita impactó en ambos chicos, cayendo éstos al suelo sin poder moverse.

Cuando los reconoció, quiso que la tierra se la tragara, pues quienes menos quería que supieran de su pequeño "desliz", finalmente estaban ahí, a sus pies. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba completamente desnuda, obsequiando una vista para nada despreciable, al par de chicos que la veían con una mezcla de furia y deseo. Observó divertida la forma en la que sus pantalones se tensaban sobre su bajo vientre, signo inequívoco de que estaban fuertemente excitados.

Una idea cruzó su cerebro como un haz de luz, mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con diversión. A su lado, Luna observaba la situación, con sus profundos ojos azules brillando de curiosidad. Al igual que Pansy, ella también se encontraba totalmente desnuda, pero parecía que la situación no le incomodaba para nada, pues solamente se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás sobre sus pequeños pies descalzos.

-Y bien… ¿Ahora qué viborita?- pregunto inocentemente Luna, mientras pasaba su brazo por la delgada cintura de la otra chica.

-Pues… no lo sé-dijo Pansy, mientras hacía una pausa para pensar en lo que harían a continuación- pero no te preocupes mi pequeña avecilla, tengo una idea con la cual nos divertiremos mucho-

Con un movimiento de varita, Pansy hizo desaparecer la ropa de ambos chicos, dejándolos totalmente desnudos. Los ojos de la Ravenclaw se abrieron al máximo al observar los miembros masculinos, totalmente erguidos frente a ella, mientras se relamía lentamente los labios, con el deseo nuevamente bullendo en sus venas.

Pansy la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, mientras volvía a besarla. Las lenguas se movían dentro de sus bocas con deleite, mientas ellas gemían y acariciaban la piel que tenían a la mano. Pansy movió nuevamente su varita, levitando a ambos chicos hasta su cama de túnicas. Con un elegante movimiento, invitó a Luna a elegir entre los dos chicos, siendo Draco el elegido por la rubia.

Pansy se relamió al observar el enorme miembro de Blaise, quien la miraba extasiado desde su estado petrificado, esperando a lo que quisieran hacerle. La pelinegra comenzó entonces a besar y lamer cada centímetro de la piel morena y deliciosamente achocolatada del chico, mientras Luna hacia lo propio, imitando los movimientos de su joven amante.

Ambos cuerpos masculinos fueron besados, lamidos y acariciados hasta la saciedad. En esa pequeña habitación, donde solamente se escuchaban los suspiros y jadeos de los cuatro, el tiempo no existía. Cuando llegó el momento de dejarse de juegos, ambas chicas se sentaron a horcajadas sobre los chicos, mientras Pansy murmuraba un _"finite"_, que les dio a ellos la posibilidad de convertirse entonces en participantes de ese acto, ya no meros espectadores.

Blaise la tomó por las caderas, deslizándose dentro de ella con un movimiento fluido. La sintió tan estrecha y húmeda, que estuvo a punto de correrse. Conjurando a todos los magos habidos y por haber, apenas logró contenerse, mientas Pansy iniciaba el vaivén acompasado para seguir los movimientos de su compañero.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo hacían Luna y Draco, quien mas que nada estaba profundamente sorprendido, aunque algo le decía que ahí había gato encerrado, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, pues le daba igual que fuera lo que pasara, mientras se siguiera follando a la rubia que estaba más que deliciosa. Luna gemía y se retorcía encima de Draco, mientras a tientas buscaba el cuerpo de Pansy, para abrazarla y cubrir la boca de la pelinegra con la suya, tragándose sus gemidos entrecortados.

Quien conociera a la pequeña rubia, diría que esto era total y completamente bizarro. Nadie se imaginaría que la inocente Lunática Lovegood sería capaz de sentir deseo sexual por algún hombre, menos aún por una mujer.

Y era verdad, porque quien estaba frente a Pansy en esos momentos, besando con desesperación su boca, gimiendo y jadeando por la necesidad de correrse, arañando el pecho albino de Draco con una mano mientras era follada con desespero por él, pellizcando con su otra mano el endurecido pezón de Pansy, era nada más y nada menos que Daphne Greengrass.

Las facciones de la chica comenzaron a cambiar, pues el efecto de la poción multijugos, fue pasando al cabo del tiempo establecido. El largo y enmarañado cabello rubio cambió a una sedosa cabellera castaño-rojiza, los enormes ojos azules a unos gatunos ojos verdes, la sonrosada y suave piel cambió a una pálida y nacarada, tersa y suave.

Con un grito, los cuatro llegaron al orgasmo, mientras ambas féminas se abrazaban en los estertores del mismo, besándose con desesperación para acallar los gemidos, derrumbándose después sobre el pecho masculino que las albergaba, con las miradas encontradas, observándose fijamente y sonriendo, para entrelazar sus manos.

Una deliciosa languidez envolvió a los cuatro, mientas comenzaban a sentir cómo sus sentidos se adormecían, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo minutos después…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco y Blaise despertaron con la ropa puesta, pero tirados sobre las túnicas femeninas, con el cuerpo adolorido por el ejercicio físico y el suelo duro, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Se pusieron de pie, mientras tomaban las túnicas y se encaminaban hacia la salida.

Se detuvieron en seco, cuando frente a la puerta, un pergamino encantado levitaba al alcance de sus ojos, donde una pulcra y elegante caligrafía femenina rezaba:

"_Mismo lugar, misma hora… ¿les gustan las pelirrojas no?..._

_P.P. y D.G."_

Ambos chicos sonrieron antes de salir hacia su sala común, pues después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que los Slytherin no saben divertirse?

* * *

Bueno, aqui les dejo este intento de Femslash... no me gusto mucho... creo que es un mugrero... pero en fin... ustedes que piensan?...

Nos vemos en el otro reto!

Gracias por leer...


End file.
